chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Roboticist
Art by Ignacio Bazan Lazcano *'Hit Die' d8 *'Starting Wealth' 120 gp, plus an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The Roboticist's class skills are Appraise, Craft (Any), Disable Device, Fly, Knowledge (Engineering), Perception, Profession (Any), and Use Device. *'Skill Ranks per Level' 4 + Int modifier. Class Features Roboticists are proficient with all simple weapons and all invented weapons, plus the greatwrench and war wrench. They are proficient with light and medium armor, and with bucklers. A Roboticst creates inventions using parts drawn from the Roboticist part list. They must design and build their inventions ahead of time. To learn a part or use it in an invention, a Roboticist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least (10 + the part's level). The DC for a saving throw against an invention is (10 + the activated part's level + the Roboticist's Int modifier). A Roboticist draws material to build and power their inventions from their scrap pool. This scrap pool increases in value as the Roboticist gain class levels. In addition, they receive extra scrap if they have a high Intelligence score''' (see '''Table X - Bonus Scrap). A Roboticist may know how to make any number of parts. The specifications for building these parts are kept in a special book called a schematic book. In order to add new parts to an invention while tinkering, the Roboticist must be able to access their schematic book. *'Starting Parts' A Roboticist begins play with a schematic book containing all 0th-level Roboticist parts, plus X 1st-level parts of their choice. The Roboticist also selects a number of additional parts equal to their Intelligence modifier to add to their schematic book. *'Gaining New Parts' At each new Roboticist level, they add X new parts of any level they can build (based on their new Roboticist level) to their schematic book. At any time, a Roboticist can also add parts found in technological items or other inventor's schematic books to their own *'See' Engineering A Roboticist has ability to construct a powerful Automaton with an Experimental AI, called a Robot Companion. The Robot Companion has the same alignment as the Roboticist, and begins play understanding one language the Robticist can (although by default it cannot speak). A Roboticist can begin play having already constructed their Robot Companion. Otherwise, the process is a complex assembly from scrapped and custom-built parts that takes 8 hours to perform. If the Robot Companion is destroyed (see Variable Construction), the Roboticist must either spend a week gathering and making new parts before they can build a new Robot Companion, or buy new parts in any settlement which does not have technology as its weakness. These new parts cost (100 gp per Roboticist class level). The Robot Companion takes a form of the Roboticist's design. Its HD, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the Roboticist's class level and increase as the Roboticist gains levels. In addition, each Robot Companion receives a pool of upgrades points, based on the Roboticist's class level, that can be used to give the Robot Companion different abilities and powers. Whenever the Roboticist gains a level, they must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until the Roboticist gains another level of Roboticist; or until they spend 8 hours modifying the Robot Companion. The Robot Companion's physical appearance is up to the Roboticist, but it is always obviously mechanical. Once per day while tinkering with their inventions, the Roboticist may perform upkeep on the Robot Companion, healing them for (1 point of damage per HD the Robot Companion possesses) 'points of damage, and preventing their Experimental AI from degrading. Because only the Roboticist knows how to perform this advanced upkeep for their Robot Companion, the Robot Companion has no gp value to other creatures beyond scrap '(worth gp + 1d10 gp per HD above one). *'See' /Robot Companions/ Starting at 2nd level, once per day as a full-round action, a Roboticist can make a quick repair to any Construct that has less than maximum HP within reach. This repairs the target for (1d6 per two class levels + the Roboticist's Int modifier) points of damage. This ability provokes attacks of opportunity, and if the Roboticist is damaged while performing the repairs, the repairs fail and the action is lost, but the daily use of this ability is not. The Roboticist gains an additional daily use of this ability every four class levels above 2nd. At 4th level, whenever the Roboticist is within their Robot Companion's reach, they receive a +2 shield bonus to their AC, and a +2 circumstance bonus to saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the Robot Companion is grappled, helpless, or otherwise unable to freely take actions. At 5th level, the Roboticist gains Craft Construct as a bonus feat. The Roboticist does not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. At 12th level, whenever an ally is within the Robot Companion's reach, they receive a +2 shield bonus to their AC, and a +2 circumstance bonus to saving throws. If this ally is the Roboticist, these bonuses increase to +4. This bonus does not apply if the Robot Companion is grappled, helpless, or otherwise unable to freely take actions. Category:Engineering Classes